


Триста шестьдесят пятый день

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Fandom Kombat 2020, Groundhog Day AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Дерек застрял в "Дне сурка".
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Триста шестьдесят пятый день

Яркие вспышки стробоскопа в полумраке ночного клуба вызывают привычное раздражение. Волчье зрение бессильно в разноцветном мельтешении, и Дерек старательно осматривает извивающуюся на танцполе толпу человеческими глазами. Вглядывается в вереницу сидящих у стойки. Выдыхает сквозь зубы и поворачивается в сторону задних комнат. К счастью, заходить внутрь не приходится — искомый объект обнаруживает себя раньше. Выворачивает из-за угла, на ходу вытирая руки о джинсы. На светлой ткани остаются влажные отпечатки длинных пальцев. Тех же самых пальцев, что так осторожно касались голой груди Дерека, а потом, осмелев, лапали за задницу. Тех же самых пальцев, что сжимались в кулак, костяшками врезаясь в скулу. Тех же самых, что ласково гладили по щеке.

— Чувак, ты в порядке?

Взгляд Стайлза встревожен: брови приподняты, глаза распахнуты, большой рот чуть приоткрыт, и верхняя губа немного выпирает. Хочется тронуть ее большим пальцем, вынудить облизнуться, а потом…

Дерек гулко сглатывает, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник.

— Не ешь меня, большой волк, — ухмыляется Стайлз.

Узнал? Или, как обычно, паясничает? В клубном шуме не разобрать сердцебиения.

— Волк? — переспрашивает Дерек. Выходит грубо.

— Ну, ты был очень на него похож минуту назад, когда пялился на меня с таким выражением, будто хочешь сожрать или... — Стайлз запинается и замолкает.

Дерек готов поклясться, что Стайлз покраснел — родинки на лице стали темнее и заметнее. Дерек хорошо знает расположение каждой. Ему нравится водить по ним пальцем, соединяя точки в линии, а линии — в созвездия.

— А что если «или»? — стряхивает он с себя морок непрошеных желаний.

— Всяко лучше, чем сожрать, — бурчит Стайлз и вновь краснеет. Дерек обожает его за неумение держать язык за зубами. Во всех смыслах.

— Угостить тебя пивом?

— Думаю, ты должен мне что-то более существенное, чем пиво.

Член Дерека мгновенно реагирует на игривый тон. Под ложечкой приятно тянет от предвкушения.

— В здешнем баре нет приличного алкоголя, — притворно-задумчиво тянет он. — Но если ты поедешь ко мне…

— Предупреждаю, мой отец — коп, и если ты задумал сделать со мной что-то противозаконное…

— Тебе понравится то, что я задумал, — прерывает его Дерек с хищной улыбкой. Кажется, слишком хищной. Стайлз отступает от него на шаг, будто собирается бежать.

— Я об этом пожалею, — бурчит он себе под нос.

Дерек мучительно придумывает, как сгладить слишком навязчивый флирт, но это оказывается лишним.

— Поехали, волчара, — решается Стайлз.

— Дерек, — поправляет он Стайлза, жестом предлагая идти первым.

— Тогда вперед, Дер-Дер! — жизнерадостно восклицает тот, устремляясь к выходу. — Кстати, я Стайлз.

«Знаю», — чуть не произносит Дерек вслух.

— Похоже на прозвище, — вместо этого отмечает он, прекрасно зная, как остро отреагирует Стайлз. И тот, конечно, оправдывает ожидания.

— И вовсе нет, — обернувшись, гневно сверкает он глазами.

Скептически изогнув бровь, Дерек выуживает из кармана ключи от машины.

— Так называла меня мама, — едва слышно произносит Стайлз. Дерек чуть не роняет ключи — об этом он слышит впервые.

— Эта черная красавица твоя? — среагировав на звук отключаемой сигнализации, восхищенно выдыхает Стайлз, кажется, напрочь позабыв о недавней вспышке.

— Разбираешься в тачках? — автоматически откликается Дерек, повторяя сказанное в сотый раз. Его мысли все еще заняты новыми сведениями о Стайлзе. Про мать тот почти не рассказывал, и Дерек собирал информацию по редким обрывкам и случайным упоминаниям. Пока он узнал, что она умерла от какой-то загадочной болезни, когда Стайлз был маленьким. Расспросы о ней все еще причиняли Стайлзу боль. Дерек, потерявший родителей в подростковом возрасте, хорошо его понимает.

— На любительском уровне, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, осторожно касаясь блестящего бока Камаро, словно норовистой кобылы.

Дерек дожидается, пока он заберется внутрь, потом заводит мотор и молча выжимает газ. Ему хотелось бы расспросить Стайлза о его детстве, о матери, поделиться рассказами о своей семье, но он этого не делает. Для Стайлза он почти незнакомец. Всего лишь парень, который подцепил его в баре.

Горячая рука, скользнувшая по колену, становится приятной неожиданностью. Жест одновременно и сексуальный, и поддерживающий.

— Решил отвлечь тебя от планов моего расчленения, — смущенно фыркает Стайлз под его удивленным взглядом и убирает ладонь. Дереку тут же хочется вернуть ее обратно.

— Твой способ мог привести к расчленению нас обоих, — прохладно замечает он, злясь на себя.

— Именно поэтому я не стал лапать тебя за другие части тела, — в карих глазах сияет вызов, а щеки горят.

— Вот так? — Дерек кладет свободную руку на его ширинку, с удовольствием ощущая приятную выпуклость.

Стайлз издает какой-то невнятный, но очень возбуждающий всхлип, и под ладонью Дерека становится совсем твердо. Завороженный Дерек сжимает пальцы, отчаянно желая увидеть сейчас лицо Стайлза, но продолжает смотреть на дорогу. Он никогда больше не хочет переживать тот ужасный день, когда они попали в аварию.

Дерек не собирается спешить. Когда они входят в лофт, он отправляется на кухню, чтобы достать обещанный виски. Стайлз следует за ним, непривычно тихий.

Дерек не успевает даже дверцу шкафа открыть. Стайлз налетает со спины и прижимается всем телом. Обнимает за бедра, ткнувшись горячим лбом в затылок, опаляет дыханием, вызывая мурашки.

— Потом, — произносит он неожиданно сипло.

Дерек послушно замирает, чуть склоняя голову, предлагая обнаженную шею для укуса или поцелуя. Стайлз ее лижет. Дерек вздрагивает. Тлеющее возбуждение вспыхивает яростным огнем. Руки подрагивают, а вылезшие когти скребут по каменной столешнице.

Стайлз, шумно выдыхая, притирается стояком и кусает. Не больно, игриво, наверняка даже следа не останется, но на волка Дерека действует сокрушительно. Он дергается, коротко взвыв, и плюхается на спину — к счастью, только в голове Дерека. Хотя звук, похожий на скулеж, он все-таки издает.

Стайлз реагирует моментально — не отскакивает,но ласково зализывает место укуса и касается губами.

— Тш-ш... Прости, не удержался, — он гладит чуть обмякшего Дерека по животу, скользя ниже. — Оу-у, а тебе понравилось, да, Дер-Дер? — бормочет, запуская ладонь под пояс Дерека, сжимая его возбужденный член через белье и кончиками пальцев царапая головку.

— Заткнись уже, Стайлз, и сделай что-нибудь, — рычит Дерек, радуясь, что тот не видит его пылающего лица.

— А если я хочу твою задницу? — осведомляется нахал и стягивает с бедер Дерека джинсы. — Она потрясающая, — делится он, потираясь о голые ягодицы стояком.

Дерек выдыхает сквозь зубы, стараясь не кончить — слишком хорошо он знает, как остро-приятно это будет, когда Стайлз войдет в него. Такое случалось нечасто — и никогда вот так с наскока, без какого-либо намека со стороны Дерека. Стайлз снова приятно его удивляет.

Но все же Стайлз медлит. Ждет разрешения.

— Давай, — хрипит Дерек, стараясь расставить ноги пошире, но приспущенные лишь до середины бедер джинсы мешают.

Теплые ладони Стайлза помогают стянуть их ниже. Вжикает молния. Скрипя зубами, Дерек нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, стряхивая джинсы, и крупно вздрагивает, когда ладони Стайлза возвращаются на задницу. Мнут и разводят ягодицы в стороны.

— Смазка в заднем кармане, — подсказывает Дерек, не в состоянии больше ждать.

Пока Стайлз достает пакетик, Дерек стягивает футболку, оглядывается через плечо и почти стонет. Раскрасневшийся Стайлз натягивает презерватив, придерживая торчащий член у основания, и щедро наносит смазку. Дерек перехватывает его взгляд и прогибается в пояснице — кажется, впервые так откровенно предлагая себя. Стайлз не заставляет себя ждать. Мажет влажным пальцем по промежности, надавливая на вход головкой, но глубоко не проникает, отчего Дерек чуть не воет. А потом без предупреждения засаживает на всю длину. В столешнице появляются новые борозды. Дерек этого не замечает, чувствуя лишь Стайлза — его твердую плоть, неумолимо распирающую изнутри.

— Ох, блядь! — Стайлза пробивает дрожь. Так же как и Дерека. Он вцепляется в столешницу покрепче и двигает бедрами, подталкивая Стайлза к более активным действиям.

— Дерек. Дерек. Дерек, — собственное имя рефреном звучит в ушах, пока Стайлз долбится в его зад снова и снова, выбивая из него сладострастные стоны. Дерек подгоняет его, придерживая за бедро, вынуждая трахать жестче, глубже.

Оргазм накатывает как лавина, погребая под собой обоих.

Стайлз сползает на пол. Дерек следует за ним спустя несколько мгновений и садится голой задницей на холодное отполированное дерево. Морщится — внутри тянет — и ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее.

Все это время Стайлз смотрит на него. В ошалелом взгляде мелькает настороженность.

— Странно... — начинает он и замолкает.

— Что? — со вздохом спрашивает Дерек, прикрывая глаза. Он думает, что готов к любому исходу, но Стайлз огорошивает его.

— Это уже было, да? — спрашивает он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — вскидывает голову Дерек, вглядываясь в его глаза, боясь поверить…

— Мы уже трахались, — в словах Стайлза нет ни капли сомнения, только растерянность. — Я не помню, когда и…

— Что именно ты помнишь? — нетерпеливо перебивает его Дерек.

— Тебя.Твои взгляды, — начинает перечислять Стайлз. — Твои руки. Как ты сопишь во сне и как сверкаешь глазами, когда злишься, — улыбается он.

— И ты на самом деле волк! — восклицает Стайлз изумленно-восторженно. — Оборотень, — и пялится на Дерека во все глаза. — Черт, почему меня это не пугает?

— Однажды я показал тебе преимущества моей звериной сущности, — скупо поясняет Дерек, предпочитая промолчать о том, как много попыток ему понадобилось, чтобы найти тот самый способ. — И ты знаешь, что я никогда тебя не обижу.

— Да, я знаю. Откуда-то знаю, — кивает Стайлз, задумчиво разглядывая его. — И вот это твое хмурое выражение вовсе не признак недовольства или злости. Когда ты злишься, то делаешь вот так, — Стайлз забавно кривляется, пробуя изобразить, что имеет в виду.

Дерек фыркает, стараясь не рассмеяться. Изнутри распирает чувство нежности, которое он не в силах побороть.

— Тебя бесит, когда я пою в душе, — добавляет Стайлз, ухмыляясь. — И ты любишь кофе с тремя ложками сахара, но без молока. И тебе до нелепого сильно нравятся мои родинки.

— Что еще? — вставляет Дерек чуть смущенно.

— Много всякого.Например, ты любишь читать и ты очень умный. Мне кажется, я знаю тебя несколько месяцев. Мы всегда встречаемся в клубе и едем сюда. Я помню секс. Много секса. Тяжесть твоего члена на языке. Ощущения, когда ты внутри. Но, Дерек, я не помню вкуса твоих губ. Ты что, никогда не целовал меня?

— Ты всегда находишь предлог, чтобы отказаться, — отвечает Дерек коротко, понимая, что главного Стайлз не помнит.

— Я? Но почему? За столько меся…

— Ты говоришь, что на первом свидании не целуешься, — невесело усмехается Дерек. — Давай-ка вставать, — поднимаясь с пола, предлагает он.

— На первом... погоди! Ты хочешь сказать, что мы в гребаном Дне сурка?! — глядя на него снизу, сопоставляет два и два Стайлз.

— Сегодня 25 августа наступило в триста шестьдесят пятый раз, — подтверждает Дерек, протягивая ему руку. Сказанное будто ослабляет какую-то пружину внутри. Напряжение, которое он испытывал с начала разговора, наконец отпускает.

— И каждый день ты все равно приходишь в «Джунгли»? — изумленно выдыхает Стайлз, принимая помощь и легко поднимаясь на ноги.

— Вычти пару десятков раз. Иногда я не выхожу из дома, — Дерек решает не говорить, что думал, что его безразличие может разорвать временную петлю. — И делаю другие глупости.

Он пытался уехать в другой город — на машине, на самолете. Убивал себя. Все это Стайлзу знать незачем.

— Но все равно возвращаешься в утро 25 августа, — понятливо кивает Стайлз. — Ты мог бы найти кого-то другого.

— Я пытался, но потом видел тебя и…

— Я так хорош в сексе? — смешно округляет глаза Стайлз.

— Ты наглый, — притворно-раздраженно фыркает Дерек. — Беспокойный, чрезмерно болтливый…

— Воу-воу, прекрати, — Стайлз шагает ближе.

—Ты невозможный, но ты мой, — говорит Дерек, глядя ему в глаза, и замирает, когда его губ касаются губы Стайлза. А потом срывается и целует, целует, целует. И продолжает целовать уже в постели.

— Что будет, если завтра снова наступит 25-е? — спрашивает Стайлз, подложив под голову руку, а второй рисуя круги на бицепсе лежащего рядом Дерека.

— Мы проведем его вместе.

— Если я опять не буду тебя помнить — поцелуй меня.

Если бы все было так просто.

— Это не сказка, Стайлз.

— Это сработает. Я знаю, — уверенно бормочет тот, зевая и зарываясь носом в его плечо.

Дерек отчаянно старается не уснуть.

Он просыпается от яркого луча солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. Забыл задернуть шторы. Щурясь и моргая, Дерек медленно поворачивает голову. Соседняя подушка пуста. Опять.

Не получилось.

Разочарованно вздохнув, он встает, нагибается за джинсами и вдруг слышит голос Стайлза. Сердце делает кульбит, замирает и пускается вскачь. Внутри разливается тепло. Волк скребет лапами и толкает в спину. Дерек идет на звук.

Судя по шуму воды, Стайлз в душе — поет. Счастливо улыбаясь, Дерек, открывает дверь ванной.

— Хей, Дерек! С 26 августа тебя!


End file.
